Lost for Words
Category:MissionsCategory:Windurst Missions de:Windurst-Mission 2-1 Lapis Monocle Lapis Coral Hideout Key | repeatable = No | parent = | children = | previous = The Price of Peace | next = A Testing Time | cutscenes = }} }} }} }} }} Walkthrough Windurst *This mission cannot be skipped. *The mission will not be available until after you amass a certain number of Rank Points obtained by trading stacks of crystals of any type to any of the War Warlocks (character with the initials W.W. after their name) located at the city gates. **Trading 1 crystal (not a stack, just 1) will unlock this mission. **Trading 7 crystals will cap your rank points for Rank 2. *After accepting the Mission from the Windurst Gate Guard, talk to Tosuka-Porika in the Optistery at (near Home Point #1). Tosuka-Porika will be in the east wing of the Optistery. **'Note:' You may have to talk to Tosuka-Porika twice if you've started Past Reflections. No need to zone, just talk to him again. *Head to Nanaa Mihgo at . **You can run north to the Home Point on the way to the Windurst Waters exit to West Sarutabaruta and teleport to Home Point #1 in Windurst Woods, then run north to Nanaa Mihgo. **Alternatively, go outside the Optistery and down the stairs to the east. Take the warp from Tonana ( ) to Windurst Woods to the front of the Chocobo Stables and go north to see Nanaa Mihgo at ( ). * Talk to Nanaa Mihgo and obtain the Key Item: Lapis Monocle. * If you are under level 35, it is suggested that you have some form of Sneak and Invisible available for the next part, such as Circumspection or Prism Powder and Silent Oil. * An Instant Warp scroll or a Warp Ring with your Home Point set to Windurst will make for a quick return. The Maze *Continue to the Maze of Shakhrami, which can be found at the northeast corner of . **Survival Guide warping is the quickest way. Otherwise, Unity Warp to Tahrongi Canyon (Level 99 and below category) and hug the right wall north. * Once inside, go to ( ) on the upper map and take the right tunnel to get to the lower map. **There are several aggressive mobs on the way, Goblins which detect by sight and Maze Scorpions and Ghouls which detect by sound. Once in the fossil room, the active mobs all detect on sound only. You'll need to cancel your Invisible to examine the Fossil Rock, but you can keep Sneak. * Head to ( ) on the lower map. * There are four Fossil Rocks in this room. There are also two Fossil Rocks in the large room on the same map at ( ). **Locations (all second/lower map): ( ), ( ), 2x ( ), ( ), 2x ( ) *Examine a Fossil Rock and get Lapis Coral. **There are 5 Fossil Rocks to examine; one will give you the Lapis Coral. **'FYI Only:' Ichorous Ire is spawned by clicking on the Fossil Rock at ( ) on the second map. There is no need to kill this NM for this mission. *Once you receive the Lapis Coral, head back to Nanaa Mihgo at Windurst Woods ( ) to receive the Hideout Key. Horutoto Ruins :Note: It is recommended that you do Making Headlines in conjunction with this mission. :*Head to the Lily Tower in East Sarutabaruta at ( ). :**There is a Survival Guide located here. :*Go to the southwest corner of the big room shaped like a rectangular ring at ( ) and into the room with an Ancient Magical Gizmo. There is a Cracked Wall there. Click and go through the Cracked Wall. :*Walking through the Cracked Wall will take you to a new map in Beetle's Burrow at ( ). :*There is no need for Sneak nor Invisible, as the beetles and bats here in the upper 80s do not aggro. If you see any goblins or skeletons near the end (they aggro even at 99), you will be able to avoid them by hugging the western (left) wall. :*Head to ( ) (the tunnel extension there is not marked on your in-game map; see the Inner Horutoto Ruins map). :**Go west from ( ), take the path north and follow the western wall. :**At ( ), take the west tunnel at the 3-way intersection. Follow the tunnel northwest at the next intersection. :**Follow the western wall and you'll make it to the Mahogany Door. There is a Grounds Tome here also. :*Click on the Mahogany Door at ( ). :*After the cut scene, head to the House of the Hero in (Home Point #1 is closest) and click on the front door. After the cut scene, go back to Tosuka-Porika at the Optistery in (near Home Point #1) to finish the mission. :*As usual, the NPCs around the Windurst Gate Guards have additional dialogue.